


in the end

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: Усок чувствует себя персонажем постапокалиптичного аниме с отвратительным сюжетом, где главный герой должен был спасти мир, но потерялся по дороге.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok
Kudos: 3





	1. zombie (yuto/wooseok)

**Author's Note:**

> darling, your looks can kill,  
>  so now you're dead

– С каждым днём я всё меньше верю, что мы продержимся до лета, – невпопад роняет Шинвон, пока разбирает скудные трофеи после вылазки в город: упаковки лапши, выменянные на одежду, немного сушеного мяса (он просто надеется, что оно не человеческое) и нож, подобранный в переулке при обстоятельствах, о которых никому, кроме него самого, лучше не знать.

Усок думает, что не узнаёт своего хёна в последнее время. Шинвон всегда отличался здоровым саркастическим оптимизмом. Тем не менее, когда правительство объявило их регион эпицентром заражения, а город обнесли стеной с двумя рядами колючей проволоки и понатыканными всюду камерами, он сразу заявил, что точно умрёт первым. Не от армии зомби – так от страха. И он же оказался тем, кто помог Усоку пережить прошлую зиму, как ни странно.

Насчёт ходячих мертвецов сказано сильно, но симптомы правда были похожи – ребята сполна насмотрелись на трупные пятна и гниющих заживо несчастных. Единственной помощью, которую те могли получить, была пуля от кого-нибудь из охранников ворот во внешний мир (оставалось загадкой, для кого эти ворота могли открыть, точно не для брошенных внутри людей). Не удивительно, что большая часть города просто вымерла. Кто-то, как Шинвон, оказался устойчив к зомби-вирусу, а кто-то переболел и сумел выжить. Усок относительно быстро свыкся с мыслью, что теперь у него всегда будут эти уродливые шрамы в местах, где ему выжигали очаги инфекции, чтобы не дать разложению распространиться дальше. Болезнь повлияла на тело очень странно, к обострённому зрению и слуху после выздоровления прибавилась нечеловеческая мышечная сила, словно Усок всё время был на адреналине – обследовать его было некому. Вместе с тем, появилась дурацкая привычка обкусывать руки и грызть не предназначенные для еды предметы (еды обычно просто не было), чтобы почувствовать себя хоть немного спокойнее. Периодически он машинально начинал покусывать Шинвона за плечо – тот шутил про неблагодарных зомби и отсутствие у себя мозгов, чтобы быть привлекательным для его братии. 

Усок дожидается, пока хён заснёт, прячет добытый им нож за голенищем сапога, а свою слишком рано поседевшую голову – за капюшоном плаща. Для него не секрет, что большинство вещей Шинвон снимает с трупов, выходить без него на улицу крайне небезопасно и строжайше запрещено, но вера в собственное бессмертие пересиливает. Усоку терять почти что нечего, по документам он уже не живой, а вот за старшего боится безумно, потому что внутренний голос так и твердит каждый день: «ты для него обуза, о-бу-за». Шинвон упрямый – не разрешает своему «ребёнку» пачкать руки, но Усок упрямее, вот в чём проблема. 

От блуждания в потёмках спасает относительно полная луна – других источников света в городе не осталось, а костры жечь даже в целях обогрева опасно (можно привлечь столько неприятностей, потом даже жизнью не расплатишься). Направление своего маршрута Усок знает очень примерно. Оно и не нужно, когда все дороги ведут к стене. Чуткое обоняние забивает стойкий аромат цветущих деревьев, среди развалин и мусора они выглядят весьма сюрреалистично. Словно ненастоящие. Опадающие лепестки белеют под блеклым лунным светом, а Усок чувствует себя персонажем постапокалиптичного аниме с отвратительным сюжетом, где главный герой должен был спасти мир, но потерялся по дороге. На самом деле, он понятия не имеет, что творится за стеной, почему их бросили и что ждёт впереди, потому что апокалипсис получился неудачный, и он зачем-то сумел его пережить. И что теперь? Усок поудобней перехватывает в руке нож, уловив посторонний шум неподалёку. Может быть, сегодня ему повезёт.

***

Затаив дыхание, Юто прокрадывается в подвал лаборатории. В кармане он сжимает отцовский пропуск – Адачи-сенсей прибьёт его, если узнает, но любопытство в этот раз куда сильнее страха. Сам же рассказывал за ужином, что удалось поймать редкий образец – после такого у Юто пропало всякое желание есть, но он молча уткнулся в тарелку, опасаясь, что загоревшийся интересом взгляд выдаст его с потрохами. Невероятно – обнаружен первый выздоровевший, который наверняка является носителем антител к вирусу.

Первым делом Юто замечает обращенные на него глаза – совершенно бешеные глаза затравленного зверя. «Образец» сидит, сжавшись в комочек в самом дальнем углу своей камеры, от Юто его отделяет толстое стекло, которое ни то что разбить – поцарапать сложно. При ближайшем рассмотрении он оказывается совсем юным парнишкой в грязных, перезашитых во многих местах армейских штанах и ещё каких-то лохмотьях, из которых торчат тощие, кажущиеся из-за этого неестественно длинными, конечности. Лицо у него крайне напряженное, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а волосы почему-то совсем светлые, слипшиеся от крови в районе виска.

Чтобы разговорить пленника уходит много времени, Юто не может столько себе позволить и шугается каждого шороха (вряд ли кому-то понадобится зайти в лабораторию ночью, однако риск слишком велик). Он даже не уверен, что его слышно через это чёртово стекло, но продолжает упрямо сидеть на бетонном полу и пялиться в противоположный угол.

– Ну, здорово. Жопу ещё не отморозил?

Незнакомый голос звучит грубовато, но без злости. Юто поднимает голову и смотрит на «образец» с недоверием, словно вовсе не ожидал, что тот ещё и человеческой речью владеет.

***

– Ты не понимаешь, это намного хуже, чем просто быть застреленным! – Усок в отчаянии вцепляется руками в свои волосы и тянет их, жалобно прикусывая бескровные губы. В этот раз на нём широкая белая рубашка и штаны наподобие больничных вместо замызганных лохмотьев. – Для них я не лучше обычной крысы, которой не может быть больно. Господи, Юто, я сойду с ума здесь, слышишь? 

– Прости, – Юто опускает взгляд на чужие руки с синяками от многочисленных уколов и забора крови на анализы. Он не чувствует себя в праве снова объяснять, что исследования нужны в первую очередь, чтобы понять, опасен ли ещё вирус. Чтобы при благополучном исходе можно было открыть границу и оказать необходимую помощь изолированным на зараженных территориях, в том числе и другу Усока. Что будет с подопытным, если оставшийся в его организме вирус до сих пор заразен, Юто предпочитает не думать. Тем более, что он, в отличие от сотрудников лаборатории, заходит сюда без защитной экипировки и специального костюма. От Усока его отделяет только стекло, сквозь которое он вполне может почувствовать чужое тепло, когда прислоняет ладони напротив сгорбленной спины по ту сторону.

– Ты не виноват, – бормочет Усок, отвернувшись от него, чтобы не выглядеть совсем жалким. Не верит он в сочувствие в глазах тех, кто смотрит на него, как на чудище в клетке. Не верит, не хочет верить.

Юто напускает на себя самый невинный вид, когда расспрашивает о ходе исследования следующим вечером. Из-за того что все результаты держат в строжайшем секрете, он едва ли надеется узнать что-то существенное, однако после стаканчика пива отец оказывается в настроении поболтать. Юто слушает и жалеет, что вообще поднял эту тему, потому что с пугающей ясностью понимает – Усок был прав. Мысль крутится в сознании, стучит пульсом в висках, и он уже не слушает, что дальше говорит отец. Всё это вдруг становится неважно (кроме Усока, которому больно, одиноко и очень страшно). В голове Юто зреет план, по дерзости сравнимый с революцией.

***

Усок реагирует совсем не так, как он ожидал. Стоит электронному замку одобрительно запиликать и двери приоткрыться, как он вжимается в дальний угол, сползает по прозрачной стене на пол и смотрит на вошедшего в камеру Юто, как на умалишённого. 

– Ты что творишь, жить расхотелось? – подопытный заходится беззвучным смехом.

– Да плевать, – голос Юто звучит предельно спокойно на фоне чужой истерики. Он сжимает ладонь на плече Усока, чуть сильнее, чем хотел, просит, – давай скорее выбираться, у нас мало времени.

– Совсем поехавший, – Усок шумно втягивает носом воздух, собираясь с силами. Теперь терять тем более нечего, только вот, – куда я пойду, обратно? Что важнее, куда ты пойдешь, после того, как решил вытащить ходячую заразу на свободу? – он смотрит на Юто с чистейшим ужасом и восторгом.

– Ты не заразный, наверное, – пожимает плечами тот, – а времени правда нету, пошли.

– Наверное? – Усок давится очередным приступом веселья, но всё же хватается за протянутую руку. Он сильно ослаб из-за лекарств и не уверен, сможет ли свернуть шею даже такому сопляку в случае чего. Проверять не хотелось бы.

За несчётное количество тайных вылазок Юто успел отлично запомнить слепые места камер наблюдения в исследовательском центре, а вот снаружи им приходится всецело положиться на Усока с его наблюдательностью, чтобы не привлекать внимание полицейских патрулей. Только теперь, оказавшись на сияющей многочисленными огнями улице, Юто понимает, насколько облажался с деталями плана: Усок ковыляет по асфальту босыми ногами и, в целом, напоминает беглеца из психушки в своём белом одеянии. 

– Усок-а, ты выделяешься, надень это!

Неудавшийся зомби тупо смотрит на протянутое ему пальто, на японца в тонком свитере, задумчиво хмыкает, но всё же забирает подношение. Юто удовлетворённо отмечает, что беглец перестаёт дрожать и вжимать голову в плечи. Отметает прочь абсурдное желание предложить прокатить его на спине – это уже перебор, наверное. У них всего одна пара обуви на двоих, к сожалению. 

Когда центр сменяется менее оживлённым (а, значит, безопасным) районом, Усок позволяет себе немного расслабиться и издать возглас облегчения, напугав своего спасителя до чёртиков. Юто не успевает ничего сказать или возмутиться насчёт чужих воплей – его обнимают, повиснув всеми конечностями, так крепко и стремительно, что почти сшибают с ног.

– А теперь помоги мне вырезать его, – просит Усок, внезапно посерьёзнев, и показывает на свою шею сзади, где по его догадкам должно находится устройство определения местоположения.

– Ну... – Юто прощупывает указанное место, пока его пальцы не натыкаются на инородный предмет под кожей.

– Во первых, нам нужен нож.

***

Весна в трущобах на окраине длится целую вечность. Здесь не рискуют показываться жители более благополучных кварталов, не рыщет полиция и можно найти работу без документов, удостоверяющих личность. Джинхо утверждает, что им повезло попасть сюда именно сейчас, когда грязные улицы утопают в зелени, а окружающая реальность кажется наименее отталкивающей и безнадёжной. Да и выживание перестаёт быть основной задачей – добавляет он, задумчиво смотря поверх одинаково серых крыш. У Джинхо здесь смехотворный бизнес – сдача доставшейся по наследству недвижимости за сущие копейки. Двух бродячих мальчишек он пускает в свой дом за бесценок и отказывается взять больше. Говорит, что нашёл отличную охрану – Усок в приличной одежде и правда походит на телохранителя рядом с миниатюрным Джинхо. Причины столь слепого доверия выяснить не удаётся, а мужчина молчит о том, что видит похожие шрамы не в первый раз. Он, как никто другой, понимает, что этим детям некуда пойти.

Усок оказался прав: Юто, может, и понимал, что теряет, но до конца не осознавал, пока не столкнулся с реальностью в лоб. Реальность была жестокой и неприглядной, сосуществовать с ней пришлось учиться заново. В одиночку у него вряд ли бы получилось. С первой встречи они словно поменялись местами: Усок регулярно красит седые волосы в чёрный, чтобы не привлекать ненужное внимание, бегает с одной подработки на другую и твёрдо стоит на ногах, пока Юто проводит бесконечные дни, помогая Джинхо с незначительной бумажной работой и домашними делами, борясь с ощущением полной бесполезности. Немного спасает общение с Чангу, ещё одним случайным жильцом в доме Джинхо. Чангу ходит по коридорам с костылём, волоча искалеченную ногу, кажется простым, как два пальца, много и несмешно шутит. Он со смехом рассказывает совсем не веселые истории со службы в полиции, а Юто неудобно расспрашивать, почему ещё один человек из так называемой общественной «элиты» оказался в квартале для отбросов. 

Он смутно подозревает, что Усок захочет попасть обратно за стену, где остался его единственный близкий друг. Не просто так ведь как угашенный носится по району. Вслух никто из них данную тему не затрагивает, они едва ли могут изменить что-то в этой прогнившей насквозь стране (могут только затаиться в тени и надеяться, что беспощадные жернова истории до них не доберутся). Юто с удивлением осознаёт, что испытывает непонятную злость и досаду, стоит ему подумать о Шинвоне. Словно Усоку не достаточно его присутствия в своей жизни, обязательно нужен кто-то ещё. Он не замечает, как вместе с мыслями об этом начинает избегать и самого Усока (что не так-то просто, учитывая, что они делят одну комнату на двоих).

– Юто-я, скажи мне, что не так, – Усок яростно грызёт палочку от съеденного по дороге из магазина леденца, – если я чем-то тебя расстроил... – он не рассчитывает силу, и один из концов палочки падает прямо под ноги.

– Ерунда какая, – Юто вздыхает. Усок останавливается посреди дороги и всем видом показывает, что с места не сдвинется, пока не услышит ответ, который удовлетворит его. – Мне кажется... – японец прокручивает в голове десятки возможных формулировок. Быть честным намного сложнее, когда речь идёт о по-настоящему важных для него вещах. – Я просто беспокоюсь, что ты захочешь вернуться туда, – он кивает в сторону, где предположительно должен находиться заражённый город.

Усок опускает сумку с продуктами на землю и растерянно улыбается.

– Если ты думаешь, что я волнуюсь за Шинвони-хёна, то ему намного безопаснее быть одному, нежели со мной, – он кладёт обе руки Юто на плечи и доверчиво заглядывает в чужие глаза, – признаюсь, мне неспокойно и некуда себя деть, но разве это важно? Или, возглавив очередное провальное восстание, я смогу добиться справедливости?

– Не важно, – эхом повторяет Юто, как громом поражённый его болезненной искренностью. 

Никто из них не имеет достаточно морального права, чтобы говорить о справедливости, а пара лишних трупов никак не поможет вернуть к жизни тысячи. Другое дело, не прибавится ли к ним ещё больше жертв в будущем – Юто не может быть уверен уже ни в чём. У них хотя бы есть дом, куда можно вернуться. Они есть друг у друга.

***

Усока поражает то, насколько Юто на самом деле не пугается возможно спящей внутри него опасности. Изначально и сейчас – это нисколько в нём не изменилось, а ведь назвать его легкомысленным язык не поворачивается. Зато поворачиваются челюсти, чтобы опять вцепиться в чужое плечо с легкими, даже игривыми покусываниями. Юто не возражает, потому что считает это забавным. Ему скорее приятно, чем больно, Усок держит себя в руках и никогда не делает это в полную силу (Юто почему-то не сомневается, что иначе от него уже откусили бы кусочек). 

– Юто-я, – ноет изрядно выпивший Усок, пока тот поджаривает хлеб над костром, разведённым прямо на крыше (Джинхо считает, что так безопаснее, чем устраивать посиделки во дворе), – почему ты не боишься зомби? – он устрашающе рычит и закатывает глаза.

– Не шути так, – Юто тыкает его локтем в бок и угрожающе замахивается раскалённым шампуром. Усок не остается в долгу и вцепляется зубами в занесённую ладонь. – Вот дурачьё, опасно же.

Смех и несерьёзная борьба обрываются так же резко, как начинаются – Юто застывает, случайно (!) засунув Усоку в рот палец, потому что тот закусывает его и скользит языком вдоль. С губ срывается поток непечатной лексики – ситуация перестаёт быть смешной за секунду. Одна ошибка и всё, конец, с адекватностью можно попрощаться. Японец подозревает, что у него наконец едет крыша от скуки, иначе как объяснить то, что он запихивает в чужой рот ещё один палец и шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, когда Усок действительно засасывает их, обхватив влажными губами. Напряжение между ними становится как никогда близко к взрыву.

Усок не сразу понимает, что наделал, пока шершавые солоноватые пальцы во рту не заменяются мягкими губами. Он возмущенно фыркает, заметив, что Юто вытер руку об его футболку, и жестоко кусает его губы в ответ на поцелуй. Жадность, с которой он хватается за чужую шею и забивает на кислород до черных кругов перед глазами, пугает его самого.

– Так, у нас сейчас сгорит мясо, – констатирует Юто, вспомнив об оставленном без присмотра костре.

– Да гори оно всё синим пламенем, – Усоку мяса, конечно, хочется, но отпускать Юто не хочется сильнее, так что он хмуро пинает угольки, дожидаясь окончательного вердикта.

– Это было близко.

Не известно, как персональный конец света превращается в начало чего-то другого, для чего у Усока нет имени или названия.


	2. soulmates never die (shinwon/hongseok)

Приближение лета ощущается с каждым днём всё более и более явственно даже при отсутствии календаря. Можно немного расслабиться и праздновать – у него получилось. Но Шинвон не чувствует радости. Ночи становятся совсем светлыми и короткими, укрываться от посторонних глаз – труднее, а он всё ещё бродит иногда по самым злачным местам в надежде найти хотя бы упоминание. Всё равно нигде не безопасно. Усок словно исчез бесследно, не оставив даже костей, но ведь пойти ему было некуда. Шинвону без него было бы проще выжить, если бы одиночество не сжирало в нём последние остатки рассудка. Остатки человечности. 

Сознанием он практически смиряется с тем, что они заперты здесь навсегда до конца жизни, однако продолжает ошиваться в безрассудной близости от стены, прислушиваясь к шуму ветра с той, другой стороны, что становится синонимом свободы. Отдалённые выстрелы и крики вынуждают его спрятаться в жалком укрытии из густого кустарника за отсутствием лучшей альтернативы. Он царапает лицо и руки в кровь, шипит от жгучей боли и вжимается всем телом в холодную землю. Лучше так, чем быть обнаруженным превосходящими по силе противниками. Здесь нет места надежде на чудо.

Угрожающие звуки становятся только ближе, а Шинвон смотрит, едва осмеливаясь поднять голову, и не может оторваться. Он с ужасом осознаёт, что невольно оказывается свидетелем одной из облав, о которых недавно ходили слухи по городу – правительственная армия выслеживает большие группы местных жителей и методично отстреливает большую часть, забирая с собой немногих выживших. Прямо как скот. Шинвона трясёт от ярости, однако он здесь – самый слабый и безоружный, и отлично это понимает. У тех ребят хотя бы есть оружие пострашнее его пары ножей (которое вряд ли спасёт их от профессиональных солдат, но хочется верить). Он быстро зажимает себе рот грязными ладонями, чтобы не заорать в голос, ощущая сырой привкус земли на языке, потому что совсем рядом на куст валится тело. Время тянется бесконечно, каждая секунда превращается в час ожидания и страха пошевелить хоть пальцем. Проходит целая грёбанная вечность, за которую у него успевают затечь и заболеть все мышцы, прежде чем последние выстрелы отдаляются и замолкают.

Убедившись, что поблизости не осталось ни одного живого существа, Шинвон отрывает лохматую голову от земли и осматривается. Скоро сюда могут нагрянуть какие-нибудь любители падали, поэтому нужно спешить и обчистить трупы, пока его самого не выпотрошили, как мелкую рыбёшку. Он обыскивает пару таких же, как он сам, оборванцев с разной скучной мелочью в карманах и тихонько присвистывает, наткнувшись на распластавшегося в грязи военного при полном обмундировании. Тому на вид лет двадцать пять, не больше, и Шинвону становится даже жаль этого смуглого смазливого парнишку, брошенного товарищами с той стороны на растерзание местным. Он на секунду отворачивается и резко выдыхает, прежде чем начать шарить по мокрой от крови куртке. И застывает в безмолвном ужасе, когда чужая крепкая рука сжимается на его запястье. Парень, которого он по неосторожности посчитал мёртвым, смотрит на него огромными, мокрыми от слёз глазами и рваным шёпотом умоляет о помощи.

***

Лихорадка не отпускает его несколько долгих суток. Когда Хонсок, наконец, открывает глаза, он едва ли находит в себе силы пошевелиться. Над головой у него явно не больничный потолок – серый бетон полутёмного помещения с разводами от дождевой воды навевает не самые приятные ассоциации. Он постепенно вспоминает детали секретной операции и своё ранение. Стоит ли ему радоваться, что удалось выжить, или всё худшее только впереди? На лоб ложится прохладная ладонь, и он скашивает глаза на своего спасителя (?). 

– Смотрите-ка, не сдох, – хрипловатый мужской голос звучит довольно и чуть насмешливо.

– Ты... Почему не дал мне умереть? – Хонсок трогает повязки на груди, пытаясь сообразить, сможет ли передвигаться в нынешнем состоянии. Парень напротив заметно напрягается. Судя по тому, что можно рассмотреть, он очень худой, хоть и широкий в плечах, со впалыми щеками и чертами такими острыми, что можно порезаться. Прищуренные глаза сверкают холодом из-под копны то ли кудрявых, то ли сбившихся в нечёсаное гнездо волос. Видно, как напрягается каждая мышца на лице, когда он хмурится и перестает улыбаться. Красавчик, ничего не скажешь. Сожрёт и не подавится.

– Я, по-твоему, зверь, что ли? – Шинвон недовольно кривится, – ты там лежал весь из себя нелепый и беспомощный, как можно было мимо пройти, – он внезапно думает, что подобрал этого военного прямо как привык подбирать бесхозные вещи – непонятно, зачем оно нужно, но авось сгодится на что-нибудь.

– Но как у тебя получилось... – Хонсок порывается сесть и откидывается обратно на кровать от приступа головокружения. Грудную клетку и плечо обжигает болью до слёз. Он тихо стонет, с шумом втягивая воздух, пока в глазах становится черным-черно.

– Расслабься, чувак, – Шинвон смачно шлепает его по руке в качестве добавки. – Ты почти неделю как не ел и валялся в бреду, а уже куда то собрался. И да, здесь тоже есть люди, которые могут зашить рану, иначе как, ты думаешь, мы все ещё не померли?

Он не считает нужным упомянуть, что сам худо-бедно сумел подлатать раненого. Так уж вышло, что со своим хреновым здоровьем вместо армии Шинвону пришлось стать медицинским работником – страшнейший позор по общепринятым меркам. Довольно иронично, что люди, которые смеялись над ним, теперь гниют в компании с червями. А он – ну, существует как-то, потому что жизнью это не назовёшь. Подобрал вот себе балласт зачем-то, теперь придётся следить за каждой тенью и ждать удара в спину в любой момент. Сколько не отворачивайся от правды, узнать, что происходит в мире за стеной хочется страшно. Информационный вакуум угнетает.

Хонсок продолжает повторять свои бесконечные «почему» и «зачем», пока Шинвон запихивает в него нечто, напоминающее суп. Выглядит оно сомнительно, но оголодавшему и ослабленному больному кажется, что ничего вкуснее он ещё не пробовал.

– Будешь у меня вместо телевизора, вот, – Шинвон исподтишка смотрит, как тяжело вздымается чужая мускулистая грудь под повязкой – сколько там у него кубиков пресса, шесть, восемь? – и думает, что бы ещё разрезать на бинты.

– Хонсок, – поправляет его военный, нервно облизнув полные губы – он ещё немного сомневается, что его всё же не хотят сожрать или пытать с особой жестокостью, но образ незнакомца почему-то располагает довериться, – моё имя – Ян Хонсок.

– Никому здесь не верь, Хонсок-а, – Шинвон наклоняется и вкрадчиво вещает ему на ухо, игнорируя протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь, – и особенно мне. 

Состроить из себя крутого не выходит: Хонсок смеётся, потому что чужое дыхание щекочет ему шею. Правда, тут же воет от боли и случайно пинает Шинвона коленом – тот на миг задыхается и ставит пометку никогда не пытаться справиться с этим качком голыми руками. К счастью, снятый с военного пистолет он заныкал сразу же (но всё равно перспектива сомнительная).

***

Хонсок оказывается достаточно умным, чтобы не пытаться сбежать или выкинуть что-то странное. Он удивительно быстро идёт на поправку и развлекается тем, что приводит берлогу Шинвона в порядок. Тот на это только разводит руками – бесполезная трата сил, учитывая, что их в любой момент могут вынудить сменить ненадёжное укрытие на другое. 

– У тебя здесь много книг, – удивляется Хонсок, разгребая пыльный хлам на полках.

– О, это бывшая библиотека, ты не заметил? – Шинвон отрывается от своих раздумий. Он как раз смог выудить из парня немного информации насчёт происходящего в стране и теперь пытался нарисовать логическую схему событий при помощи огрызка карандаша. Выводы напрашивались неутешительные. – Не поверишь, но я иногда их даже читаю. Помогает отвлечься.

– Не поверю, – с сарказмом ухмыляется военный.

– Да чтобы я ещё хоть раз помог какому-то сопляку... – возмущается Шинвон.

– Кстати, сколько тебе лет?

– Двадцать пять, – прикидывает он, на мгновение задумавшись. Странная штука – возраст, так редко приходится вспоминать о ней теперь, что невольно забываешь.

– А мне двадцать шесть, так с хуя ли ты мне тыкаешь? – Хонсок нависает над ним, помахивая тряпкой в руке в полушутливой угрозе.

– Один год! Не буду я тебя хёном величать, много чести! – Шинвон напряженно сглатывает, подавляя в себе желание разложить наглеца на полу и приставить нож к его горлу. Приходится напомнить себе, кто здесь на самом деле сильнее. Всё бы ничего, но Шинвону не нравится эротический подтекст, который мозг додумывает за него. Кто-то давно не дрочил, очевидно. – А почему тебя, собственно, бросили на месте проведения операции? Даже оружие не забрали, – отвлекается он на давно интересовавшую тему. 

– Я же вступил в непосредственный контакт с местными, – улыбка на лице Хонсока гаснет, как по щелчку, – ребята страшно боятся заразиться вирусом, я их не виню... Хотя обидно, конечно.

– Ну и лох, – беззлобно хихикает Шинвон, – и что, не попытаешься вернуться или подать знак, что ты жив? – Он в общем-то не ждёт честный ответ, но реакция совсем выбивает из колеи.

– Лучше им не знать, что я жив, – Хонсок опускается на пол и утыкается взглядом в свои колени, – попал в руки врага – значит, умер, других вариантов нет. Моя семья хотя бы получит выплаты от государства в таком случае. А если не умер, – его губы заметно дрожат, – страшно подумать, что сделают с родными предателя.

– Хорошо, извини, – бормочет Шинвон и неуклюже подрывается обнять парня. 

Ну, врежет он ему и врежет, подумаешь, как будто никогда не били. Если Усока просто хотелось защищать, то тут эмоции одна другой противоречивее, и Шинвон захлёбывается в них, как в океане, которого никогда не видел. Хонсок вроде не возражает – со вздохом расслабляется в чужих руках, а Шинвон жалеет, что начал этот разговор. В конце концов, ему не обязательно знать всё. Даже если он искренне недоумевает, каким образом его скромная персона могла нажить врага в лице целой страны.

***

Когда раны Хонсока затягиваются почти полностью, Шинвон осторожно предлагает ему выйти в город осмотреться. Сильный, хорошо подготовленный к чрезвычайным ситуациям напарник ещё никогда не был лишним, особенно, если в округе рыщут группы голодных и отчаянных выживших. Они пробираются мимо заброшенных домов переулками, минуя открытые пространства. Шинвон здесь отлично ориентируется, но не теряет бдительности и просит не отходить от него ни на шаг. Хонсок озирается по сторонам широко открытыми глазами, слабо веря в происходящее. Он уже был в этом городе однажды и представить не мог, что тот изменится до неузнаваемости. 

У огромного здания, в котором угадывается бывший стадион, Шинвон сворачивает к проржавевшим воротам. «Обменный пункт», – коротко поясняет он, кивая сидящему у входа мужчине с охотничьим ружьём наперевес. «Тут только проверенные лица, но всё равно смотри в оба». Хонсок надеется, что его внимательные взгляды не кажутся слишком пристальными или провокационными, втихую изучая присутствующих, пока Шинвон меняет свои нехитрые богатства на еду и обсуждает местные слухи. Немного осунувшийся после болезни, военный, тем не менее, разительно выделяется среди людей внутри стены: истощённых, с угрюмыми лицами и скрытой в каждом движении тревогой. Всё вроде бы проходит неплохо, но отойдя от ворот на пару метров, Шинвон затаскивает его в подворотню и громко шепчет, что пора бежать, потому что опасные ребята уже положили глаз на его довольную физиономию.

– Шинвон-а, пожалуйста, погоди, – просит он через пару кварталов забега по пересечённой местности, прислонившись к стене одного из домов.

– Что случилось, уже выдохся? – Шинвон в недоумении смотрит на своего медленно сползающего вниз спутника. Хонсок напоминает выброшенную на берег рыбу: скребёт пальцами по бетону и часто втягивает воздух, широко открыв рот, словно не может нормально дышать. Из его груди с сипением вырываются хрипы. – Блять, да что с тобой? Хонсок? – он не на шутку пугается, прокручивая в голове все известные болезни с симптомами.

– Уже лучше, – спустя пару минут говорит Хонсок, глухо откашлявшись, – давай только помедленнее.

Они делают огромный крюк, прежде чем вернуться в убежище. Шинвон пока не готов его покидать и хочет убедиться, что никто не успел увязаться за ними от места обмена. Он валяется на кровати в задумчивости некоторое время – Хонсок как раз успевает приготовить ужин и пару раз настойчиво позвать его, помахивая перед чужим насупленным лицом ладонью.

– А теперь скажи мне, какого хрена? – Шинвон подскакивает с постели, хватая раздражающий объект за руку, – тебя взяли в спецназ с астмой? Бред какой-то.

– Понимаешь, – мнётся Хонсок, обкусывая кожу на нижней губе, – она проявилась уже после начала моей службы, так что я успешно косил от мед комиссий некоторое время...

– Ну и дурак! – у Шинвона просто слов не находится передать своё возмущение, – а если опять приступ начнётся? Ты же рано или поздно задохнёшься.

– Не начнётся, наверное, – бормочет Хонсок, избегая чужого взгляда.

Шинвон хочет сказать много всего «хорошего» по поводу этой ситуации, но манящий запах еды одерживает верх, и он решает отложить этот неприятный вопрос до тех пор, пока не заполнит ноющий от голода желудок. Хонсок, по сравнению с ним, готовит просто непередаваемо вкусно, и от шутки на эту тему удержаться просто невозможно.

– О боги, в других обстоятельствах я бы точно предложил тебе выйти замуж за меня.

– Эм? – Хонсок глупо таращится на него, сведя зрачки к переносице.

– Вкусно, говорю, – ржёт Шинвон и протягивает руку через стол, чтобы тыкнуть насупившегося автора стряпни указательным пальцем в нос.

С его стороны это кажется крайне безрассудным – так запросто привязаться к совершенно чужому человеку, чтобы ощущать себя комфортно в его компании. От Хонсока не приходится ждать много, потому что его картина мира трещит по швам, заученные с детства истины рушатся, а предполагаемый враг сидит рядом с ним, подперев рукой небрежно побритый подбородок и наблюдает, как меняется закатное небо, довольно щурясь. И тем не менее, Хонсок понимает и делает намного больше, чем кто-то другой мог бы в его ситуации.

– Неплохо, скоро будешь совсем как новенький, – одобрительно заявляет Шинвон, разматывая повязки на его груди, пока что-то можно увидеть в лучах уходящего дня. 

Он тщательно осматривает свежие рубцы и не удерживается от того, чтобы пробежаться пальцами по твёрдым грудным мышцам. Хонсок негромко вздыхает, ловя стаю мурашек по коже. Ощущение от прикосновений щекочет нервы и отзывается внизу живота, а кровь постыдно приливает к лицу. Шинвон коварно скалится, не встретив сопротивления, продолжает наглаживать его рельефный торс. Не с завистью, а с чистым восхищением. Поколебавшись немного, он касается губами над ключицами и целует крепкую шею – умопомрачительно нежно.

– Ты что такое делаешь, – едва ли не стонет Хонсок, отползая к другому краю кровати. 

– Пытаюсь разрядить обстановку, не понятно, что ли, – его горе-соблазнитель обезоруживающе улыбается, – ещё скажи, что не хочешь, – он многозначительно опускает взгляд на чужие штаны, в которых оказывается довольно тесно.

– Ну, это... не лучшая идея, – Хонсок быстро облизывает губы, уставившись на ладонь на своём бедре.

– Ничего такого, – Шинвон сомневается, насколько корректно будет предложить отсосать ему «ну, чисто по-дружески, знаешь», – нормально хотеть секса, если у тебя его давно не было, а больше я ни на что не претендую. – Он почти не кривит душой, говоря это.

«Хотя, тебе со мной, скорее всего, не понравится», – добавляет про себя Шинвон после того, как Хонсоку окончательно срывает тормоза, и он хватается за его плечи, впиваясь ногтями до красных следов. Хонсок и себе-то не признаётся, как хочет стонать под ним исступлённо и громко, но Шинвона не приходится просить. Он запускает руку в чужие штаны, путаясь в слоях одежды, и жадно исследует ртом обнажённую кожу. Хонсок с глухим стуком откидывается головой на спинку кровати, шумно дышит сквозь прижатую к губам ладонь. Становится ужасно жарко, однако снимать с себя больше нечего. 

Ночь кажется неимоверно долгой в этом месте без единого источника света кроме блеклого огрызка луны в окне. Хонсок неторопливо гладит спящего рядом с ним Шинвона по голой спине, пока смятение в его мыслях борется с сытой усталостью. Или он забыл, что трахаться с кем-то может быть так хорошо, или этот парень просто чертовски горяч. Хонсок всю службу упорно качался, не пропуская ни одной тренировки, чтобы не быть лёгкой добычей для всех этих содомитов, которые заглядывались на него (и иногда добивались своего), и для чего в итоге? Чтобы дать выебать себя классовому, мать его, врагу? Он беззвучно смеётся – враг из Шинвона столь же нелепый, как и из него – машина для убийств. Хонсок грустно думает, что был создан вовсе не для этой жестокой реальности, а для мирной жизни с любимым человеком, которому мог бы готовить завтрак на чистенькой светлой кухне и будить поцелуями по утрам. Но – не в этой жизни.

***

У него снова случается приступ удушья. Шинвон возвращается с вылазки в город и находит его лежащим на полу с посиневшими губами едва в сознании. В этот раз прийти в себя становится намного труднее.

– Так больше не может продолжаться.

– Без лекарств ничего не сделаешь, – голос Хонсока звучит слабо, безнадёжно. Он ворочается затылком на чужих коленях, пока костлявые пальцы судорожно перебирают его короткие волосы.

– Ты просто не можешь умереть, я найду, где достать этот блядский ингалятор, или что там нужно, – рассерженно бормочет Шинвон, вспоминая, где сейчас обитает его всеведущий знакомый.

Хветэк, бывший врач из отделения, где он когда-то работал, выслушивает Шинвона без особого энтузиазма. Он знаком просит своих приятелей оставить их одних в комнате и оглядывает гостя с явным неодобрением.

– Шинвон-а, ты чем, мать твою, занимаешься? – мужчина скашивает взгляд в сторону двери и понижает голос, – ходят слухи, что ты приютил какого-то сомнительного типа извне и носишься с ним, наплевав на безопасность.

– Это... Хонсок не такой, – Шинвон хмурится.

– А какой? Он военный, блять, Шинвон, военный с промытыми мозгами, а ты просишь ради него информацию, которую я даже своим ребятам не могу сказать.

– Я могу заплатить.

– Ну конечно, – сердито ворчит Хветэк, вставая с дивана и принимаясь рыться в ящиках письменного стола, – ещё как можешь, – он бросает на стол карту и тыкает на одно из строений недалеко от убежища Шинвона. – Вот здесь.

– Наша старая больница? Но там же всё давно разграблено, – вздыхает парень разочарованно.

– Наверху да, но прямо под ней есть ещё один этаж. Вход где-то в больнице, но подробностей даже я не знаю. Простых смертных туда не пускали. Если удастся попасть внутрь, вполне можете найти там запасы лекарств.

– Сонбэ, вы – самый лучший, – восклицает Шинвон, уже готовый подорваться с места.

– Конечно, – Хветэк усмехается, – а знаешь, почему с этого района началось распространение вируса? Вот и я не знаю. Но если твой новый друг выкинет что-то подозрительное...

Шинвон возвращается, едва разбирая дорогу перед собой. Если бы на него захотели напасть, у него и шанса бы не было. Слова Хветэка не могли быть правдой, не должны были. Его подозрения, что вирус создали в качестве биологического оружия внутри города, звучали как полнейший бред. Но выбор оставался небогатый: проверить и убедиться, что всё это время его водили за нос, или остаться ни с чем. «Как ты думаешь, им ведь нужны оставшиеся записи о разработках. Если город сразу же изолировали от внешнего мира, они могли остаться только здесь», – Хветэк, похоже, искренне верил в свою теорию. «Если это правда, они ни в коем случае не должны попасть за стену, большего мне от тебя не нужно».

– Всё схвачено, завтра попробуем пробраться в одно место, – говорит он Хонсоку, который встречает его у входа.

– Спасибо тебе, – тот улыбается, отрываясь от разглядывания проросших на развалинах цветочков. 

Шинвон боится, что эта яркая, как солнце, улыбка ослепит его до слёз.

***

Местность вокруг больницы, где Шинвон раньше работал, напоминает один большой могильник. Сюда редко кто забредает, потому что из-за количества непогребённых трупов запашок стоит удушающий. Сама земля кажется отравленной, а сколько инфекций могло расплодиться с наступлением тепла – представить страшно. Они особо не скрываются, но заходить с главного входа не рискуют. Тем более, на первом этаже полно выбитых окон.

Хонсок предлагает разделиться, чтобы быстрее осмотреть здание. Однако Шинвон упрямо отказывается, нащупывая рукоять пистолета, спрятанного под курткой. Он честно хочет верить Хонсоку, но посеянные Хветэком подозрения не дают покоя, какими бы абсурдными ни были. Или это Шинвон так ослеп со своими нелепыми чувствами, что не замечает очевидного. 

Они осматривают помещения одно за другим, похрустывая битым стеклом под ботинками – разгром в палатах поражает даже искушённое воображение. Остовы кроватей и скрипящие от ветра ставни окон навевают тихую жуть. Двери в бывшие врачебные кабинеты оказываются по большей части не заперты, но ничего интересного за ними не находится. Шинвон шугается обрывков белого халата, висящего в ординаторской. 

– Всё хорошо, – Хонсок трогает его за шею и чувствует, как бешено колотит пульс в проступивших венах, – не говори мне, что боишься призраков.

– Как бы не наткнуться на что-то пострашнее, – у Шинвона от страха голос садится до хрипа. Настолько уязвимым он себя давно не ощущал. Больше всего ему хочется обматерить Хветэка за глупые россказни, не искать никакой мифический подвал и скорее покинуть это жуткое место, похожее на его личный ад.

Он готовится сдаться и предложить вернуться с пустыми руками, когда Хонсок взламывает одну из тех загадочных дверей, за которыми обычно оказывается всего лишь подсобка с мётлами и швабрами. Тёмный провал лестницы смотрит прямо на них, но особого желаний спуститься, честно говоря, не вызывает. Шинвон давит в себе приступ паники, выуживая из одного из многочисленных карманов фонарик – настоящая драгоценность по местным меркам, неизвестно, правда, надолго ли её хватит. Хонсок спускается первым, как наименее пугливый (доверить ему свою спину Шинвон просто не решается).

Подземная лаборатория оказывается совсем небольшой комнатой, которую неплохо может осветить даже оставленный посередине карманный фонарик. Шинвон осторожно открывает дверцы шкафов и восторженно комментирует найденные на полках препараты. Он бы унёс отсюда всё, если бы мог, но для начала стоит подумать о главной цели.

Хонсок бегло осматривает оставшиеся стеллажи. Где-то здесь должны храниться бумаги, из-за которых он искал это место. Насколько же тупо было в век высоких технологий вести основные записи чисто от руки? Доставить их на базу нужно ещё умудриться, правда, Хонсок не уверен, что станет это делать. Наверное, он допустил ошибку в тот момент, когда позволил себе слабость усомниться в том, чего на самом деле хочет. Он больше не может забыть, закрыть глаза на происходящее рядом с ним, не после встречи с Шинвоном. Если он и может чем-то отплатить ему, то только уничтожив эти чёртовы бумажки, из-за которых целый город стал гигантской клеткой с подопытными крысами. В конце концов, если он не сможет выйти на связь с базой, его просто посчитают погибшим. Он вспоминает последние сообщения от матери и вздыхает – никогда за всю жизнь так долго не колебался с выбором. 

– Нашёл что-нибудь? – голос Шинвона возвращает его к реальности.

– Нет вроде бы, тут никаких лекарств, – Хонсок быстро прячет свёрнутый файл во внутреннем кармане, – а у тебя?

– Хватит, чтобы открыть небольшую аптеку, – Шинвон медлит с ответом. От его глаз не укрылся чужой жест, но он очень не хочет делать поспешных выводов, – давай выбираться отсюда, думаю, я нашёл подходящее вещество.

***

Остаток дня проходит в напряженном ожидании. Глубокой ночью Хонсок аккуратно сползает с постели и, стараясь не потревожить чуткий сон лежащего по соседству парня, начинает разбирать найденные записи в неверном лунном свете. Ошибки быть не может – это именно то, что было нужно. Осталось только придумать, как избавиться от них, не вызвав подозрений. Хонсок не уверен, что готов честно признаться во всём и разрушить хрупкое доверие, которое едва появилось между ними.

Он проверяет, на месте ли припрятанные заранее спички, и выбирается подальше от укрытия, но его окликают.

– Хонсок-хён, – Шинвон стоит в паре метров от него, держа на вытянутой руке его же пистолет, – куда направляешься?

– Чего это ты вдруг, – Хонсок натянуто улыбается. Сердце бешено стучит под рёбрами, а тело прошибает холодом.

– Ночью опасно бродить одному, – этот лукавый тон не сулит ничего хорошего, – думал, можешь вот так уйти, не сказав ни слова? Как давно ты меня обманывал? 

– Шинвон-а, ты ошибаешься...

– Просто отдай мне то, что забрал в подвале, если не хочешь, чтобы я вышиб тебе мозги, – Шинвон старается, чтобы это звучало угрожающе, но рука с пистолетом начинает мелко дрожать.

– Подожди, не нужно, мы можем поговорить, – просит Хонсок, поднимая перед собой открытые ладони.

– К чёрту разговоры, как я могу тебе верить?! – срывается в бессильной истерике Шинвон. 

Этот ублюдок препарирует его нервы без ножа, ломает полностью, и если он сейчас опустит оружие – уже точно ничего не сможет сделать. Хонсок говорит что-то ещё, но звук гаснет за глухой пеленой слёз – Шинвон едва ли видит что-то перед собой. Он не понимает, как нажимает на курок, как сам оседает на землю, оглушённый отдачей, как сжимает в ладонях резко побелевшее лицо Хонсока. 

– Пожалуйста, Шинвон-а, – с трудом произносит Хонсок. Уголки его губ болезненно кривятся, – пожалуйста, давай вернёмся обратно.

– Хён, ну почему? За что ты так со мной? – Шинвон смотрит ему прямо в глаза и не понимает, ничего не понимает. 

Похоже, что он где-то просчитался – Хонсок уже сломал его, и теперь чинить будет некому, потому что Шинвон сам же испортил всё, что пытался защитить.


End file.
